


Resilient Man

by PadawanMine



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M, Protective Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMine/pseuds/PadawanMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is fascinating. A bizarre bundle of contradictions wrapped in an unassuming body. Alec suspects that there is plenty more to Q than everyone thinks. Having stolen the Quartermaster’s file he knows that Q is hiding his Guide nature and he wonders what else is hidden under the disguise of baggy cardigans and hipster trousers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec sees Q for the first time.

_You can’t wake up, this is not a dream. You are part of the machine, you are not a human being._  
\- Halsey  
  
The mission is over but the residue remains. It’s been so long this time. There is blood everywhere. It's all over the walls and the tiled floor and the dead bodies are-- Not there. It's all in his head. Still, though, despite the rational truth, he can see the blood and it's all over his hands and it won't go away, it won't go away no matter how hard he scrubs--  
"006?" The voice that interrupts is kind and gentle, it's soothing but he can't bear to look up from the blood that stains his hands. "Alec?" The voice is terribly insistent and pale hands reach for his. Alec takes a sharp step backwards before the hands can touch the awful redness, finally looking up at the interruptor. Green eyes framed in bold, black glasses gaze into his eyes with concern coating them. Alec has never met this man, why would he care? Why would anyone care about a brutal murderer?  
"Q," someone else interrupts the gentle atmosphere between them. The green eyed man looks away from Alec to the distraction. "Not now," he says firmly. One of the pale hands is placed gently on Alec's arm and the man's attention is firmly back on the agent even as he dismisses the minion with a curt "Do not disturb me short of someone blowing up London." Alec watches the interaction with detachment, briefly forgetting his preoccupation with the metaphorical blood on his hands. This skinny boffin is the new Quartermaster? The role seems to suit him though, the command is carried out implicitly and there’s no doubt that his subordinates will obey.  
  
Alec doesn't notice if the nerds in Technical Services stare as he is led towards the old Q's office, presumably this Q's domain. The noise and glow of monitors and technicians fades into the background as Alec focuses on the the quiet strength of Q because if he doesn't he's going to break and Alec isn't sure if there'll be anything left. Every time is the same, every mission another piece of him breaks and can't be repaired.  
  
The office is the same but different Alec notes absently as he's pushed firmly onto the sofa that crowds one wall of the office. There is a surprising strength behind the shove that belies the scrawny man. The components and gadgetry on the desk are nothing new but the soft blanket being wrapped around his shoulders is. Q doesn't say anything, he just sits next to Alec, a silent pillar of support. Alec is immensely grateful for the lack of false assurances.  Looking around once more he vaguely recalls why he ventured into Technical Services in the first place and pushes half a memory stick at Q. The technical remains of some terrorists plans. Mission complete. Alec closes his eyes focusing on the feel of the blanket and the soft hum of the computers in the surroundings and the weight of the hand reading on his leg until finally he doesn't see red. Q is gone and the office is empty when his eyes reopen though the blanket is still tucked around his shoulders and there's a glass of water of the table.  
  
It is almost an entire hour later, having dragged himself away from the unconscionable safety of TSS into the hard wards of medical and psych when Alec realises what exactly what just happened. The new Quartermaster is a Guide.  
  
  
Q throws his wireless mouse across the room in an uncharacteristic fit of frustration. His stupid, sodding, bleeding heart. He is supposed to be the hard as nails head of TSS. He can't use his Guide abilities every time an agent looks upset. He isn't even supposed to have these abilities really, Q rubs his neck guiltily in remembrance of the personnel paperwork which remains decisively blank in reference to his preternatural abilities. Alec is the first Sentinel Q has used his abilities on in years. Quite literally. The reality of the matter is that Q is just not a very good Guide so it is easier to shield himself constantly, less issues that way. Though the lack of problems might be predominantly because no-one else knows what he is. It's just too much effort to deal with the poking and the prodding and the experimentation, or with the parade of individuals hoping to bond. MI6 just loves bonded pairs, they have mandatory meet ‘n’ greets which make Q cringe just thinking about them. After 26 years it's obvious to Q (he’s done the maths) that he’s not going to bond with anyone and that's okay. His shielding has been perfected to such an extent that even the stronger Sentinels gloss over him immediately categorising him as unimportant. Sometimes though a small, tiny (and honest) part of Q admits that he just doesn't want the humiliation that would undoubtedly come after being turned down by every Sentinel in MI6.  
  
Alec had just been so desperate for support though- Q sighs, bleeding heart indeed. Hopefully the agent was so out of it that he hasn't realised what Q did and maybe 007 will bring back all of his equipment. Hmmph. Miracles could happen.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a new mission of the personal variety.

Q is fascinating. A bizarre bundle of contradictions wrapped in an unassuming body. Alec suspects that there is plenty more to Q than everyone thinks. Having stolen the Quartermaster’s file he knows that Q is hiding his Guide nature and he wonders what else is hidden under the disguise of baggy cardigans and hipster trousers. He has plenty of time to find out having been signed off on medical leave. It’s amusing watching the staff members of Q-branch try to work out what to make of the double oh in their midst. A wolf among the sheep. Q is no such sheep though, merely raising one eyebrow at the sight of 006 sat on one of the worktops.  
“Bored, 006?” Before Alec can come up with a retort Q is handing him some sort of prototype and shoving him towards the testing labs. “Go wild,” Q advises before turning back to the PC.  
  
Over the course of his week off Alec finds himself growing suspiciously fond of Q. The man is immensely interesting, intellectually and physically. Firstly there’s the gun thing. Underneath the cardigan Q is carrying, it’s some fiddly little thing of his own invention but knowing that he both designs and carries weapons is incredibly attractive. Then there’s the sharp voice and acerbic comments whenever Q is on the comms with agents, the way he treats the trained killers like recalcitrant school children. Even hotter is the fact that they all listen to him. Of course the double-oh’s don’t listen all of the time, they enjoy going off the script whenever possible but there’s an underlying respect for the Quartermaster. That voice is probably what does it for Alec, listening to Q shout at 007 for yet another fuck up leads to fantasies of inane arguments with passionate shouting and then rough make-up sex preferably against a wall. Q will be his Alec decides. In the most permanent kind of way.  
  
There is no one else in Q’s life, of that Alec is certain. Who would put up with the dodgy hours and paranoia (justifiable as it is for an exec)? There is definitely no Sentinel in Q’s life, the marks would be there for everyone to see and Q seems to actively hide his abilities. Alec see’s Q’s abilities sometimes, now he knows that Q is a Guide it is easier to see, the shielding must be exhausting for Q he can see the results when work is manic the tiny tremors of Q’s hands and the bags under his eyes.  
  
Alec can’t seem to help himself, teasing and taunting Q at every occasion, the fiery passion and glaring gaze is something that Alec loves being levelled at him. Q is going to be his.  
"Guide Q," Alec purrs the moniker at Q, interrupting one of the minions who’s pointing at numbers on a graph. Q sighs, and presses one hand to his forehead as if repelling a particularly nasty headache.  
"Sentinel Trevelyan," Q mimics the formal greeting that Alec gave accenting it with a glare, "you appear to have hit your head, I am not a Guide." Alec crowds Q deliberately regardless of the other man still stood there. He keeps him in one place before placing one hand over Q’s. Alec smiles possessively at the hands which are touching.  
"Your paperwork may say that you are not but I know otherwise." With the skin to skin contact acting as a conductor Alec pushes his feelings towards the Guide. Q flinches away and is across the room before Alec can look smug.  
"That is enough 006." Q orders sharply but Alec can hear the tremor that undercoats it. He nods and leaves.  
  
  
M is not confused when Trevelyan enters her office without an invitation. M is never confused. She's merely unaware of any reason why 006 would want to visit her, there's been no summons, no accidents and no explosions (that she's heard at any rate). He’s obviously up to something. According to the psych reports that have crossed her desk lately Trevelyan is a bloody mess but she can’t see any of that reflected in the man in front of her. There is no sign of weakness in 006. The mania, shakes and zoned out eyes associated with an out of control Sentinel are missing. The blonde agent looks poised, ready to strike, like a viper.  
"I want to bond with Q." He says without preamble.  
"Good day to you too 006." M says drily, waiting for her brain to catch up. It takes a moment for her to comprehend what he's saying. "You what?" She doesn't even try for politeness, though she is certain that she has heard him correctly.  
"Q," Alec repeats, "short, messy hair, works in technical services?"  
"No, I know who Q is," M interjects harshly, "and he's the bloody head of Technical Services not one of your marks." She levels a rather ferocious glare at Trevelyan. "Besides, you're losing it you old fool. Q's not even a Guide." A smug look flashes across the agents face, Alec enjoys being the one with the information.  
"Yes he is." The two of them exchange a glance, M is surprised to find herself inclined to believe the agent for once. "Why does he hide it?" Alec asks, as if M has the answers to everything. She shakes her head as if admitting a weakness,  
"I don't know."  
  
  
The next few days become an intricate game of cat and mouse, one that Alec does not intend to lose. He spends hours haunting Q’s every footstep, helping and hindering in equal part begging for attention from the dark haired man. Q is either incredibly oblivious or just dense when it comes to other humans because he doesn’t seem to react in the normal ways to Alec’s flirting but Alec can see the interest in his eyes and the flare of expression that is quickly wiped away when Q sees him.  
  
  
Everywhere Q turns 006 is there, Alec must be dying of sheer boredom or something because he has wasted hours of every day in the labs. All the sentences they exchange are filled with innuendos that Q ignores and punctuated by Alec with possessive my Guide’s and my Quartermaster’s. It drives Q insane. Alec is too gorgeous, too intelligent, too perfect, he's too everything for Q. He has to be taking the piss out of poor Guide Q. Perhaps Alec is angling to piss Q off enough to try and get a new mission or perhaps it’s some sort of bet between the double-oh’s. Q bloody well wants half the winnings if it is.  
  
  
"You have to let me see M. I need a mission. ” Tanner blinks in surprise. The demanding, rude voice is not one of the double-oh’s for once. 007 rounds the corner moments later and Q actually growls at him, “sod off.” Even Bond looks taken aback at the aggressiveness. “If there's a mission it's mine.” With his usual suaveness Bond shrugs and gives a mock salute before backing away slowly.  
  
“Ah Q,” M sounds amused in comparison to Tanner’s shock.  
“I need to get out of here.” Q reminds Tanner of a caged animal going mad with cabin fever.  
“Take a vacation,” M suggests in a manner that isn't really a suggestion. Q nods but quirks an eyebrow.  
“Are you sure there are no third world countries or criminal groups I can infiltrate and hack?” He sounds vaguely reminiscent of a whiny child and M boxes his ear fondly.  
“Piss off already.”  
  
  
“Have you seen Q?” The look on Alec’s face is both hopeful and nervous, James isn't sure that he's ever seen that look on Alec’s face before.  
“He was with M, bloody demanding a mission, I've never seen him like that!” James sniggers remembering the demanding look on Q’s face, stopping only at the look of hurt on Alec’s face. “Are you and he?” He asks in disbelief. Alec sighs spinning a penny across the tabletop. James stops the coin by slamming his hand on top. “Alec?”  
“I wanted to,” the admission sounds painful and the way it is said contradicts everything that James has assumed about his friend and the Quartermaster.  
“Does he know that you're serious?” James asks, recalling the harassed seeming Q that had begged M for an escape. Alec says nothing. “You're a notorious flirt Alec,” the words are not judgemental merely a statement. “Does he know you are serious?” Alec steals the coin back from James and flicks it once more.  
“Maybe not,” he admits after a moment.  
“Go talk to R,” James orders him, “she'll know where Q is.”  
  
  
According to R, Q is on holiday. Alec hadn't even realised before this that executives are even allowed to go on holiday and what would Q even do on a holiday? The thought of pale skin in swimming shorts--  
“You're zoning again,” James laughs at Alec. “You hardly know the kid, what is it about him?”  
“He looked after me when I was going to break down,” Alec shrugs, “he's also cute as hell in those ugly cardigans.” James laughs.  
“You're completely whipped,” James smirks, “ask the kid out to dinner when he's back. He's a good agent and you deserve a good guy.”  
  
The sound of scurrying footsteps breaks into their peaceful conversation and both agents are on their feet, hands on weapons when the door to the office is slammed open. R is at the door looking strangely terrified.  
“It's Q.”


	3. Chapter Three

Manchester is not really anyone's idea of a holiday, not even Q’s but it is somewhere that has no planned missions. It also has decent internet. Q sighs, gone are the days of a nice holiday abroad, going off the grid for a few weeks. Not that he’d ever admit it but he understands why 007 stays dead sometimes.  
  
Manchester isn’t all bad though, it’s just a bit too close to London for Q’s comfort (though Scotland is also too close to London for Q's comfort). Thinking of London brings a small smirk to Q’s face, how many of them would recognise him as he is now? Wearing skinny jeans and a pink t-shirt that he wouldn't be seen dead in at MI6 Q looks every bit the young hipster. Q is going back to his roots; he's timed his visit perfectly for pride parade.  
  
The streets are lined with flamboyant men and women, exotic glitter and costumes. The air vibrates with excitement not even dimmed by the grey clouds threatening the horizon. The emotions make Q giddy with excitement, his shielding failing against the influx of good will. All these people coming together in celebration of equal rights and equal love almost makes Q forget the stresses of the past few weeks as he joins in the sing-shouting chorus of a particularly raunchy song that the crowd has started. Enjoying the freedom of being himself without limitation Q reaches out with his abilities absorbing the happiness and elation. He pushes out further, stretching his wings so to speak until a cold, desolation intrudes on Q’s peace. That's all the warning he has before there's an explosion.  
  
  
 _Explosion… Injured… Q…  
  
_ Alec is in his car before R finishes talking. The need to get to Q is clawing at him, demanding that he gets to Manchester, to the hospital that Q is currently at. The radio is full of unhelpful reporters talking and talking about the event.  
  
4 dead… 12 hospitalised…  
  
But Alec doesn't care about those people, he cares about a skinny boffin with messy hair.  
  
According to R MI5 have people in place around Q, guards that will be stationed there until his arrival. This gives little peace to Alec who reminds R that MI5, “should have bloody stopped the attack in the first place!” The four hour drive takes something more like three as R cheats the system for Alec.  
  
Alec’s nature is close to taking over by the time he’s finally in the hospital. He can feel the Sentinel side of himself clawing to protect it’s mate. Q may not have decided but Alec has, regardless of Q’s thoughts the Sentinel will guard and protect him. The contingency of MI5 guards are semi-competent and manage to pull a weapon on 006. They’re not good enough to avoid being disarmed though and Alec does it for the hell of it because he needs to burn off steam before he sees Q. When they decide to call for backup he flashes his ID with a feral grin and goes in.  
  
Alec has never spent a moment longer than necessary in medical. No double-oh does. The sterile walls and detached staff creep him out. His nature won't let him leave the room without Q, the other agents won’t protect the Quartermaster to the death. Q has a gun trained on him the moment he enters the room and Alec takes a moment to appreciate a very much alive Q. He raises one eyebrow in a mimicry of Q’s favourite expression until Q holsters the gun. “You always enjoy making an entrance,” Q sighs before collapsing back onto the bed. Alec moves forwards instinctively to check the other man’s pulse. The heartbeat is reassuringly strong. “Oh I’m fine, just tired,” Q says as if Alec had spoken aloud. He’s pouting as he looks up at the agent, “MI5 forced me to go to hospital in the hopes that I won’t hack their network out of spite for ruining my holiday.” With that comment Alec knows that everything will be okay and lets out a breathless laugh at the resilient man on the bed.  
  
Q sleeps for the duration of the drive back and Alec takes considerably more care driving than he would normally. The only damage that Alec can see is a scrape on Q’s left cheek, now that the adrenaline is wearing off he hopes that Q will allow him to check for more damage. Well he hopes that Q will allow for a lot more than that but right after nearly being blown up may not be the best timing.  
  
  
Q wakes up in a place that he’s never seen before. The room is simple in décor and he’s propped up on a sofa, wrapped in a duvet. He deduces from the lack of panic he feels that the flat must belong to 006. He’s proved right when Alec walks in looking positively delighted that Q is awake. “How are you doing?” Alec asks handing him a glass of water off the coffee table. Q is pretty sure he has stepped into the Twilight Zone. “Why am I at your flat?” He manages to croak before he sips at the water, his throat is dry indicating that he’s been asleep for hours. Why hadn’t 006 dropped him back at HQ? “I couldn’t bear the thought of being without you.” There is no jest in Alec’s tone, no gentle teasing that Q has learned to associate with the agent. Alec sounds honest. “I think I’ve fallen in love with you.” There’s a moment of silence between the two of them where they’re both terrified of ruining everything and then Alec is confessing, “I want everything, the cats, the cups of tea, the arguments and all of your passion.” Suddenly Q gets it, the taunting and teasing was Alec wanting attention, Alec saying _look at me,_ the only way that Alec could get his attention. Like the bully with a crush, It’s bizarrely sweet now that he understands. Alec reached forwards gently and puts one hand on Q’s shoulder. “Please Q,” he begs, “be mine?” “You haven’t even bought me dinner,” Q says in a calculating tone. “We haven’t been on a date.” Alec manages another breathless laugh and wraps his arms around Q. They share take-out huddled under the duvet enveloped in each other’s arms. The Sentinel is finally silent with his mate happy and in his arms. They doze together in domesticated bliss.  
  
  
After the reports and the debriefings Alec is determined to do things properly. They talk and though Alec doesn’t exactly get why Q hides himself he does try to understand. They go on dates and day trips and watch terrible films and it’s all terribly sweet. They’ve kissed but gone no further, it has to be Q’s decision.  
  
  
Considering he’s dating a double-oh Q had expected a bit more sex. Everything about Alec is amazing (even when the man is being stupid) and it isn’t until 007 points out what should have been obvious that Q realises that Alec is waiting for him. It’s incredibly sweet and noble and also a bit unnecessary. Now that he knows what the issue is though he can fix it. Alec is supposed to be coming over for dinner and desert except if Q gets his way they’ll skip dinner and Q will be the desert. Alec has a key to the flat that Q doesn’t even want to know how he acquired it. Q can hear the agent stalking through the flat looking for him. A thrill runs through him as he waits for Alec to appear.  
  
  
Q is completely naked stretched out on a double bed. Pale skin contrasting against dark sheets, Alec feels a jolt of lust. The man on the bed is his. Q is his and maybe tonight they can make it official. He stalks to the bed and lunges over, pinning the younger man's arms above his head, enjoying the sight of Q arching his back. His Sentinel side purrs as Q exposes his neck. “Will you let me?” Alec’s voice has dropped lower, closer to his other nature. He's holding Q’s wrists in one hand as he traces the delicate skin of his neck with the other. Q lets out a desperate whimper. “Words, Q,” Alec teases. “Please,” Q begs, arching as high as he can trapped by Alec. Alec’s teeth ache as he looms over the untainted skin and everything stills as they break the flesh. Q shudders as they are irrevocably linked. Emotions flit between the two, an overwhelming feeling of completion as Alec roars out, “Mine.” “Yours,” Q begs with his body more than his words as he squirms trying to get Alec to touch more than just his wrists. “Please.” Alec looks tremendously pleased with himself as Q pleads for attention. He releases Q’s wrists, bundling him into his arms in a tight embrace.  
  
  
Q runs trembling fingers across the planes of Alec’s stomach, enjoying the feel of his body. His shirt is in the way and Q tugs impatiently at the buttons which are preventing access to the stunning body beneath. Alec finally helps him remove it before reciprocating the gentle touches, moving lower to brush against Q’s cock. Q shudders beautifully as Alec repeats the action over and over until it's too much. Q is abandoned while Alec goes for his bag, stumbling out of his trousers and hunting out lube. He hurries when Q lets out a desperate whimper at being left alone.  
  
  
“Hush,” Alec gentles him when he returns to the bed. Q curls back into Alec’s arms enjoying the reassurance. “Wouldn't leave you,” Alec murmurs, “never leave you.” Back in each other's arms the desperation simmers down, sated by kisses. Q is incoherent but Alec repeats words like _mine_ and _love_ as he slicks up his fingers and pushes them into Q.  
  
Lust amplifies across the bond until it's impossible to tell who is most desperate, they're both desperate to be joined and Alec finally pushes into Q. It’s like becoming whole. They will undoubtedly argue in the future, they will scream and yell and glare and eventually make up but right now the moment is perfect and Alec wishes they could stay this way forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. I don't have a beta so please forgive any mistakes. ♥


End file.
